


Desperate, Broken, Mine

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Sam, Dark Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Desperate Castiel, Desperation, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves seeing Castiel desperate and Sam broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate, Broken, Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for dark implications and mentions of blood.

Dean loves to see Cas desperate. He’ll deny the former angel his orgasm and edge him until he’s crying, arching his back, hips frantically seeking the pleasure Dean keeps just out of reach.

 

Sometimes he’ll make Cas wait to use the bathroom until he’s bursting at the seams, squirming and needy and pressing two hands against his cock to keep in the tide of liquids sloshing around within him. He’ll force Cas to sit at his feet and beg while he fills up and slowly becomes more and more desperate until he’s ready to do _anything_ for relief.

 

Dean loves to see Cas oversensitive and desperate for reprieve. He likes it when his pet is so frantic for his touch that he’s _aching_ with need. He adores it when the human is drowning in his insecurities and desperate to be told he’s loved, and even though he’s never cruel enough to make him wait when he’s in need of reassurance, he still imagines doing so.

 

Desperation is Dean’s favorite look on Castiel.

 

 

***

 

Dean likes the way desperation pinches at Sam’s features, but he invariably prefers to see his brother broken.

 

He loves it when Sam breaks down and cries, whether it’s from need or from pain or from the _unfairness_ of it all. He doesn’t seek out these moments, because even though brokenness is his brother’s best look, happiness is when he’s his most beautiful.

 

No, those broken moments make themselves. Sam is feisty, and Dean never holds back when it comes time to punish his most disobedient pet. While a simple spanking would suffice with Castiel, Dean prefers to use restraints and whips with Sam. He likes the smell of sweat-soaked leather and the way the taste of copper-sweet blood mingles with the spicy tang of steel cuffs, and he loves the way his brother shudders apart under him, shaking and sobbing and splitting open with each crack of his whip.

 

It’s rarer for Sam to cry out of pure need. He can’t push Sam as far as he pushes Cas, knows that Sam has different needs and different limits, but if he tries, he can take Sam right to the edge of what he can handle and threaten to go further and have Sam crying in an instant, raw and open and terrified.

 

Dean thinks it’s best when Sam starts crying on an average day, when the reality of his situation wiggles its way into his headspace. Dean’s pleasure doesn’t stem from the tears or the pleas for him to stop doing this, or the way Sam shudders as he says, “Demon,” but from afterwards, when Sam is broken once more, unguarded and plagued with a hurt only Dean can heal.

 

He loves Sam the most when he’s broken.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm open to requests and prompts.


End file.
